someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachu
Day 1 Yesterday, I just stopped to think of old Nintendo 64 games that me and my brother had, I just remembered Hey You, Pikachu! If you don't know what that is, It's basicly a game where you are required to have a PC microphone connected to some outlet that connected to the N64. It's like a roleplaying game. Only with Pikachu. Look it up. It's real. Just like, well, sort of like Pokemon Channel. Anyway, remembering my brother playing this game, he looked like he was having fun with him. Interacting with Pikachu, listening to Pikachu, and speaking to Pikachu. Yesterday, I finally found an old PC microphone. Finally. This was it. I was finally going to play with Pikachu, just like my brother did. I started up the game. I felt nostalgic as Pikachu jumped up with his usual "Pikachu!" and it did the file select. I did "New Game". It said that a save file would be deleted. I said "Whatever" and continued into the game. Overflowing with nostalgia, I started off with when you first met Pikachu. You know, where there are these barbed vines seperating you and Pikachu. Professor Oak appeared. Being exciting but sort of odd in a way. I said in a whatever (but not meaning to) voice; "Yeah whatever, Oak. Go away." Oaks smile disappeared. He sat there for a moment, almost taken aback. Then his speech segment was finished and he went away. "Huh," I thought. I, of course, disregarded this thinking it was just part of the design of the game and continued. I played all the way to the part where you get stew ingredients for Bulbasaur. "Okay then Pikachu," I said as I pressed the speak button |Z|, "Let's go find those ingredients!" I messed up a little here and there, but Pikachu seemed to be okay with it, seemed like me, he also didn't really know what he was doing either. As we got through about 3/4 of the day, the game made a mad flapping sound and black and white lines started to appear along with weird codes. That didn't really surprise me. It WAS an old game after all. Pikachu went to go pick something up while this was happening, I felt sad that Pikachu had to go through all of this. He picked up what looked like a dark purple mushroom. He looked up at me with his innocent smile and ate it. I said "Pikachu! DON-". Too late. He started coughing and looked sad/sick. The game then crashed or froze with Pikachu looking sick. He had a black rectangle on his forehead with white "||||||" inside of it. Like a barcode. Numbers were displayed at the top. This is what I can remember: "8003-" That's all I remember. A bit shaken, I got up, blowed into the cartrige, and restarted the game. 'You're just paranoid like always.' my thoughts said to me, they were probably right. I was a bit paranoid when it came to old games. The game restarted and everything went normal up until now. Day 2 'Pikachu and I are fishing today. We got tons of fish like Horsea and Krabby. Pikachu missed some fish here and there. "You tried." I said to him. He gave me a cheery look (^_^) and started fishing again. I was starting to grow attatched to him. It was getting late. Oak appeared saying it was time to go home. I didn't say anything. We returned home, me and Pikachu of course. The next day came. I told him that we should do the morning quiz like usual. Pikachu just ignored me and ran around. "Ooor do that, I suppose." Pikachu started to use thunderbolt. I scolded him, he gave me a weird look and ran over to the TV to do the Poke Quiz. "Okay!" I said simply for him to understand. I should have gotten a lot of them right, microphone problems probably. Then Pikachu was urging me to follow him outside. "Calm down, jeez." He seemed to be in a big rush to go outside. Like he wanted to show me something. I went outside and everything was normal. What was he so urgent about? 'I guess you'll never know.' I let him run about for a bit before going to the crudely drawn map of the area. I decided to go to the area with all the oddishes and see that strange abra house made out of a tree. Me and Pikachu ran up to it. We appeared in "Abra's Shop." There were three items to get: a flower, some food, and a ballon. We got a ballon. It blew up in Pikachu's face along with smoke. "Jesus," I thought, "He needs to stop doing that." I was getting tired, I decided that I'd return to the house and save the game. "I'll play with Pikachu again tomorrow." Day 3 After doing our morning shenanigans, me and Pikachu went to Colbalt Coast to do the pinata party activity by the beach. After painstakingly telling him "Wrong way!" he finally got a reward. It was silver, I didn't know what it was at the time. It was a harmonica. It then cut to a place called "Wilderness Camp." We sat there for a moment. We heard a noise. The camera panned towards the trees. A Haunter appeared. Pikachu just freaked out and started panicking. The game told me to tell him to use thunderbolt, so I said "Use thunderbolt!" Pikachu just looked at me, scared. He then understood and attacked. Haunter just simply went away. I looked back and Pikachu was asleep. ---- 'The next day we returned to Colbalt Coast. Pikachu walked up to Butterfree and played a song. I waited for a few moments then Lapras appeared. Apparently to take us some where. It then did the area transition screen and said "Colbalt Island." When we arrived something wasn't right. Music wasn't playing. Again, it's an old game. But ominous I was reading the descriptions of items while Pikachu was running around. We found a treasure chest. Pikachu dug it up. It had a sign next to it with a steriotypical pirate' skull on it saying "thunderbolt." He opened it. Nothing special. Just a bottle ring. I asked him if he could give it to me. Pikachu looked angry and threw it at me. I stored the item and ignored his behavior. We didn't' find anything special after that. We returned home and saved the game. Next morning Pikachu looked angry. He started to flail his arms and pull tissue out of the box on the desk and started to throw several things at me. I ran for the yard. I went into the yard and went to the area select. We went to Springleaf. Pikachu went around waking up Oddishes and inspecting items. Maybe I should pay more attention to pikachu. Day 4 We went treasure hunting again today. We found several things such as various gems and rubys and even toy swords! Pikachu was having a really good time also. Although Pikachu wasn't very responsive though. I was playing with my older brother who played the game originally. When he was playing he selected the first file where all his old progress was. While he was playing the first file he said "What... I used to have so much more stuff, I almost beat the game." I shruged and said "Let's just play on my account and try to progress in the story or maybe beat the game. It's probably just the game, deleting files for no reason." We did quiz time and started to see if Pikachu would react to certain words. Our expirament didn't seem to work and any further tests would be fruitless. Pikachu was acting up again. Brother said this was normal behavior and would calm down eventually. We went into the yard and Brother was saying how the game was buggy and Pikachu would just sit there when he played it. 'That's odd, he responded to everything I said while I was playing...' When me and Brother were at Colbalt Island treasure hunting I called for Pikachu. He didn't come. I simply just switched to pikachu mode and called again. He was on the complete opposite side of the island. "Do you have the magaphone?" Brother asked. I said "No." "You should have it by now, it's really useful when Pikachu is across the map like that." We finished up and returned home. I gave Brother the controlls so he can do whatever. "I'll go fishing, I almost caught a Dratini once." "What happened?" "It got away." Brother exclaimed with a sigh. He caught tons of Krabbys for some reason. "The sad truth is," I said with a 'the truth hurts' tone, "That they will be killed and grilled then eaten later." "Yes that's true, sadly." Brother said in a 'good point' voice. We eventually got bored and went to play some Goldeneye 007. I later found out that it was a used game and the player before had beaten and gotten everything. I was impressed on how much time the player spent on this game to ace all the difficulties and the levels, but that's something to be discussed another time. Final day. After doing the Polywag mission for Polywhirl, we returned home. The next day, something was weird. Pikachu was missing. Proffesor Oak appeared saying that Pikachu ran off to the Viridian Forest. He stole the PokeHelper therefore disabling a few things. Proffesor Oak transported a megaphone and sent me on one of the special missions. When I got to the forest, Pikachu was there of course. I asked Pikachu to give it back. 'No.' "Please, I'm begging you!" 'NO.' "You don't have to do this!" 'Shut up shut up SHUT UP.' "Please..." 'You forgotten me.' "I never forgotten you.' 'LIES.' The game cut to the bedroom. Pikachu was in the middle of it. It said at the top that Pikachu was playing dead. Then as though if someone was backspacing on a keyboard it cut out playing to say "Pikachu is dead." He was lying face down on the ground as though he tripped on something. "Pikachu...?" Pikachu didn't respond. "Pikachu?" No response. "Pikachu! Say something!" The screen was fading to black except Pikachu's lifeless form. The game then said... "Pikachu was left alone for years in an empty world. A world he couldn't escape from. He waited all these years for his owner or anybody to see him, but no one came." I then realized that Proffesor Oak was talking as the game showed his expressionless face next to the text box. "All he wanted was for someone to play and care for him. Yet he was left alone." "Do you want to know THE TRUTH?" The game then showed an option sequence with yes or no. >Yes No I selected yes. (Another genius Idea!) "..." He disappeared along with his textbox. I waited there for a moment, nothing was happening. Something was fading in. A picture of something... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Journal